Blue Zephyr
by Rys Dulliath
Summary: AU : Sixth year brings on a lot of interesting changes for Hogwarts students. Includes weird spells, a not-so-modest Ravenclaw, lots of Pansy Bashing, dragons, and some rather unsuccessful murder attemts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. If I was Rowling do you really think I would be wasting my time with this?  
  
Blue Zephyr  
Chapter One  
  
Everyone in the great hall was brought to silence as the main doors suddenly burst open. Students watched curiously as professor McGonagall swept into the hall followed by three unfamiliar teenagers that were dressed in Hogwarts uniforms. The one in the front was a slim young man who had pale hair that was kept in a neat ponytail and a fair complexion. His ocean blue eyes sparkled with intelligence and were deep enough to make girls swoon with a glance. He also wore glasses and carried himself with the utmost dignity.  
The second one could only be described (politely anyway) as a woman. Not a girl, not a lady, or even a young woman. Her uniform was modified to suit the owner's apparent taste. The skirt was dangerously short and slung low on her hips. The shirt was also cut short. In fact it was cut right down the middle and tied in the front for a mid-driff look. To show off her perfectly curved body even more, her robes were draped at her elbows like a large black shawl. Her face was the human embodiment of perfection with elegant features, violet eyes, and a flawless complexion framed by long, lush black tresses.  
Bringing up the rear was strange young woman. Her short hair was white as new snow and was short and layered like a boy's. Her eyes were an impossible shade of turquoise, bright and piercing. Her features were not extraordinary, but she was pretty enough to get a boyfriend anywhere she pleased. She wore a boy's uniform and a silver medallion that glittered about her neck.  
McGonagall led the teens up to the staff table where they were told to line up like the new first years had just a little while before. Before the on looking students could break out to chatter, professor Dumbledore rose to address the school.  
"Forgive my late notice, but we have the honor of welcoming three more new students into our ranks," said Dumbledore. "They shall be sorted, and I trust that you will all do your best to make them feel at home." The headmaster smiled then, his blue eyes twinkling as they often did. He sat down and McGonagall took over, unrolling a small piece of parchment.  
"Dulacrouge, Narmaline," she announced.  
With long, sultry strides the black haired woman stepped forward and sat on the three- legged stool that had been left out. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. All the teenage males in the hall waited with baited breath.  
Narmaline suddenly blinked and then screeched, "WHAT!? I am not like one of those . . . those . . . featherheads! I would never stoop to . . ." She paused. "Oh . . . alright then."  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
Narmaline smiled contentedly then moved to join her cheering housemates.  
"Fenris, Darlon," said McGonagall.  
The white-haired girl stepped up.  
She sat there for several minutes before the Hat announced its decision, almost reluctantly. "SLYTHERIN!"  
The slytherin side of the hall broke out into applause, then their newest member walked away with an expression that bordered between pride and defiance.  
Then finely, "Malfoy, Verator."  
Several Gryffindors groaned, and someone in the hall laughed, "One guess where he goes!"  
But before it could be placed upon the teen's head the Sorting Hat shouted its verdict.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
Verator sat there mortified, as professor McGonagall swiftly whisked the Sorting Hat away. Breaking from his stupor, he suddenly drew his wand and brandished it like a sword. "Bring that back here RIGHT NOW!" he roared.  
"Now, now Mr. Malfoy," said McGonagall. She made a dismissing gesture. "Go and join your new housemates."  
"But . . ."  
"NOW!"  
He gave her a deathglare before stalking towards the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindors all scattered to give him space. Verator sat down with a minimum of five seats between him and the rest of his fellow students. His wand was clenched in his fist and was spouting a shower of poisonous blue sparks.  
  
It was too easy. All she had to do was convince a hat that she belonged in Slytherin and then she was in. Well, it did want to put her in Gryffindor, but once it realized that she wouldn't budge on the subject it gave in.  
Darlon smiled slightly at her own thoughts. Her attention was then drawn back to the girl who was talking to her. She listened out of politeness but this girl was like a Chihuahua; she never seemed to shut up.  
"We're really the best house," she informed Darlon. "I just know you'll love it here!"  
"If you insist," Darlon replied.  
"Oooh, what a pretty pendant!" the girl suddenly squealed. "What kind of gem is that?"  
Darlon's hand touched the silver medallion that hung from her neck. The shiny dark blue stone set in the center all but glittered and was warm to the touch.  
"Lapis?" the girl guessed. "Sapphire?"  
Darlon smiled a little, remembering. "Close, but no. Dragon scale."  
The girl's face brightened. "Your parents must have spent a fortune on a necklace like that! You must come from a wealthy family then."  
Darlon's thoughts crashed back to earth with a thud.  
The girl rattled on, not noticing her companion's change in expressions. "If I'm any judge I would say you come from a very old family. You are a pureblood right? You must have such a beautiful house! I'll bet- ."  
"Pansy."  
Darlon watched as the girl, (Praise God! It's a Miracle! ^-^) actually closed her mouth. Her attention was now centered on a pale young man sitting right across the table. Pansy smiled sweetly, leaned forward on the table, and batted her eyelashes. "Yes?" she asked in a buttery tone. Her obvious lack of subtlety made Darlon want to gag.  
"Shut up."  
Pansy squealed her indignation.  
The blonde then turned his attention to Darlon. He smirked, silver eyes glinting.  
Darlon measured him with her eyes, trying to decide what to make of him. "Who are you?" she asked.  
He lifted his chin and his smirk became broader. "Draco Malfoy."  
She sighed inwardly. Of course. "Pleasure."  
"Draco is from a very old family," Pansy said, once again entering the conversation. "You are a pureblood, right?" What was it with this girl and bloodlines? Darlon focused an icy gaze on Pansy. "I really don't see how that's any of your business," she told her coldly. "Ask me again and I just may give you an answer you won't like." Pansy whimpered a barely audible "never mind" and suddenly became very interested in her food. Serves you right, you nosey bitch. She felt a pair of eyes watching her intently and felt a small hint of annoyance. "You know it's not polite to stare, Draco." Her head turned in time to see his startled expression. He recovered quickly, his confident smirk sliding back into place. "What if I like what I see?" he said, arching one brow. "Personally, I would tell you to shove yourself off a cliff." Darlon smiled. "But that's just me." The white haired girl ignored the twin looks of astonishment and took a sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
Bloody hat! Verator Malfoy, gem of one of the collateral branches of the genus Malfoy, was in a state of shock. Dear God, what would happen when the news reached his family? He was already the laughingstock at family reunions for his stint at the muggle soup kitchen. Now he was in GRYFFINDOR, for Christ's sake, when every slimy weasel from the Malfoy Family had been in Slytherin for the last nine hundred years? A tall red-haired boy, who looked as though he'd just lost a bet, walked up to him. "Hi," he said, white under his freckles. Verator raised a single eyebrow. "You are wanting something?" he said, not bothering to hide the slight tinge of a Russian accent. The redhead seemed to muster his courage, but then took one look at Verator's still-sparking wand, and fled. "Damnit Hermione! YOU socialize with him!" A bushy haired girl smacked the redhead upside his fiery skull. "You lost the coin toss fair and square!" "I don't care!" God. Western Europeans. Just then, Narmaline, followed by a gaggle of drooling Ravenclaws boys and bitterly envious girls, sexed her way down the corridor to the Ravenclaw dorms, leaving behind her a scent of perfume that screamed "sexy" in a voice much too loud for any but a wizard to hear it. She looked as though she was just ripe for the ogling. The Gryffindor boys happily complied. "Ron!" snapped Hermione. "What?" he said dreamily. "That is MY kind of woman!" Verator, standing awestruck in a cloud of the girl's sublime perfume, pulled out his wand and absently pointed it at Ron "No. That is my kind of woman." He then whirled to the rest of the Gryffindor boys, who were all sniggering. "And don't ANY of you forget it!" "Or what?" Seamus Finnigan sniggered. "Avando Matromonus!" said Verator almost absently. A bouquet of orange blossoms flew from his wand, smacking Seamus right between the eyes. "Flowers? I'm flattered but." Verator smirked. "You have just been cursed. You will be the first among us to be MARRIED."  
  
Seamus' screams echoed down the corridors.  
  
Later that evening Darlon found herself down in the dungeons gazing at what would be her home for the next two years. It was cozy enough, she supposed. But everything seemed to be decorated either green or silver from the tapestries down to the comforter that lay spread across her four-poster bed. All the other girls present looked right at home and were currently preparing for bed. Suddenly a red-gold blur streaked out of the corner of her eye. Half- dressed girls shrieked and ducked out of the way. Darlon waited calmly for the blur to pass her way. As soon as it did her hand shot out and snatched the thing from midair. The tiny creature began to chitter and squawk indignantly at its captor. Hanging upside-down from her fist was a critter with a body that was no more than six inches in length. It was an odd mix of cat and bird with a falcon's head, wings and feet, and a distinctly feline body and forelegs. The tail was surprisingly like neither. It was long and scaly, easily wrapping several times around Darlon's wrist. Several girls began to emerge from behind their four-posters, eyeing Darlon and the intruder curiously. A tall girl clutching a fluffy orange and white cat stepped forward timidly. "What is that?" Darlon plopped the thing on her shoulder where it puffed out its chest and shifted its wings in annoyance. She jerked her thumb towards it. "This is my pet, Kyla." "What's a keyla?" asked another girl. Darlon rolled her eyes. "That's just her name. She is a miniature griffyn." "And what is this? Pansy was standing next to Darlon's trunk and in her hand dangled Darlon's portable CD player. "What the hell were you doing in my trunk?" Darlon snapped. "Isn't this a muggle thing?" Darlon narrowed her eyes. "So? It was a gift from a friend. What's it to you?" "You were friends with a muggle?" In a flash Darlon had whipped out her wand and trained it on Pansy's head, her eyes crackling with blue lightning. An involuntary growl resonated from deep within her throat. Several girls stepped back at the feral noise. "Careful," Darlon hissed dangerously. "Don't talk of things you know nothing about! You don't know me or my friends, so just shut up. Alright?" Trembling, Pansy gave a small nod. What do you know? She had a brain after all.  
  
Author's Note : I hate starting stories. No matter what I write I always feel that I can do better. Ah well. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and if not that is what the back button is for. No this is not random (not completely), which means there will be a plot. By the way, I started writing this long before the fifth book came out, so as far as this fic is concerned it never happened. I may integrate some things though . . . ~ Rys ~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note : I didn't expect reviews so soon after posting. So, what do you think so far? I am borrowing Verator and Narm from two very good friends of mine, Queego and Voice of the Mist. (They have their own stories to worry about! YOU MUST READ!) They will be helping me with writing this wherever their characters are involved. Please be patient with me. This is going somewhere, I promise, but I have to set up the foundation first, so the first couple of chapters will be relatively short. Creative criticism is always welcome at any time. Well, with that said . . . on with the show! ~ Rys ~  
  
Disclaimer : Still don't own anything . . .  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"GAAAHH! I'm late!"  
Darlon skidded around the corner hastily stuffing the remnants of a piece of toast into her mouth while managing to balance an enormous book bag over her shoulder. Her hair was disheveled, her teeth unbrushed, and it would have been plain to anyone that she had dressed in a hurry. She was amazed that she managed to grab any breakfast at all.  
While Darlon bolted, Kyla clung desperately to her shoulder with her tiny claws, her tail coiled around her owner's neck like a noose.  
Darlon cursed herself again and again for sleeping in, especially on the first day.  
But some luck managed to stay with her. Her first class of the day was Potions, which just so happened to be near the Slytherin dorms.  
  
Darlon burst through the door a panting mess. All her classmates were staring at her and Pansy's group sniggered. Professor Snape turned to look at his late arrival.  
"Ah, miss Fenris," he said silkily. "So kind of you to join us. Take a seat."  
She hesitated, confused. "I'm not in trouble?"  
He gave her a look. She gulped and slid wordlessly into an empty seat.  
Not five minutes later, a black haired boy barreled into the classroom fallowed closely by a tall, gangly red-head.  
Snape gave the boys an icy glare. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Both of you will see me after class for your detentions."  
Both boys looked outraged.  
"Um, Professor?"  
Snape turned, his robes swishing dramatically. "Yes miss Fenris?"  
"Why don't you let them slide?"  
The class suddenly seemed much too quiet.  
Uncomfortable with the unwanted attention, Darlon shifted in her seat. "Er, what I mean is; why give them a detention when they were not that much later than me?"  
She then became very aware of the astonished looks she was receiving from both sides of the room.  
Darlon had the sudden urge to crawl into a hole. Did I say something wrong?  
  
"I think it's very cold day in hell right now," said Ron. "Are you absolutely sure she's in Slytherin?"  
"Maybe she got sorted into the wrong house," Harry suggested.  
Hermione snorted.  
"It could happen . . . I think."  
It was lunch time and the Gryffindor table was abuzz with talk about the supposedly nice Slytherin. Most dismissed it as pure rumor until they noticed the strange treatment she was receiving from her own housemates. Besides the occasional flirt, the white-haired girl was being avoided like a leper.  
"Its almost as strange as a Malfoy socializing with muggles," Ron commented.  
Verator glared at him from further down the table.  
Ron continued unaware. "I think she's up to something."  
"Maybe there is such a thing as a likeable Slytherin," Hermione said. "After all, we already know there is such a thing as an un-likeable Gryffindor."  
Ron blinked. "Who?"  
Both Harry and Hermione slapped him upside the head.  
  
Darlon sat in a remote corner of the library, absently flipping through Days of Dragons by Amelia Amellbury. It was old and outdated, but some of the field sketches the witch had made were truly impressive.  
Today had not gone as she had hoped. After going over this morning's events in her mind, she still could not find her mistake. Oh well, it didn't seem too bad. This set things back a bit, but it wouldn't change any of her major plans. After all, she did have all year. Three years, as a matter of fact. With a little patience she would eventually find the perfect opportunity.  
With that in mind, she hoped to forget her worries in the depths of a good book. Well, the pictures of one anyway.  
Turning the page, Darlon's eyes rested on a sketch on a Common North American hatchling. The creature was staring at the artist with curious eyes, while it stood on unsteady legs. She smiled. The author must have had the trust of the mother dragon to get so close.  
"What do you mean 'we don't have it'?"  
"Keep your voice down!"  
Darlon raised her head to see what all the fuss was about. A girl with bushy brown hair was arguing with the librarian. The scene only lasted a few moments more before the girl stormed away from the desk to plop into a chair a few tables away. Face flushed, she whipped out an enormous book from an equally enormous bag and buried her face in it.  
Darlon had a short internal debate. Then with a sigh of regret, she closed her book and stood up. She slid into the seat directly across from the girl. "Ah, are you alright?"  
"Just fine," the girl said shortly, not bothering to look up. "Now if you don't mind, I'm studying."  
Darlon cleared her throat. "No you're not. Number one, it's the first day of class, and two . . . that book is upside-down."  
Pink-faced, she silently turned the book around.  
"Sorry if I'm intruding, or something."  
"I'm sorry," the girl said before Darlon could leave. "Its just been one of those . . . days . . ." She blinked at her, confusion.  
I've been getting that look way too much lately, Darlon thought.  
A silence had settled over the pair, and the girl kept staring.  
Darlon let out a breath. "What? Did someone turn my hair pink?" she asked, somewhat sharper than she had intended.  
That seemed to bring her around. "I'm sorry. Its just that . . . that . . ."  
"I'm a Slytherin?" Darlon guessed. The girl was wearing a Gryffindor patch.  
"Well, yes."  
"Is it some kind of unwritten rule to dislike people from other houses? If so, then you might want to inform my fellow newcomers. I thought I saw them in the hallway attached at the lips."  
She smiled at that. "Not usually," she admitted. "But . . ."  
Exceptions are always made. Darlon wanted to sigh yet again. "I wish they had said something about that in Hogwarts: A History," she muttered. The girls eyes seemed to brighten. "You've actually read that?" she asked eagerly. "Yes," Darlon answered slowly. "Isn't it wonderful?" she said, somewhat starry-eyed. "Very informative," she agreed. "Exactly! That is precisely what I have been trying to tell Ron and Harry for the past six years!" It was Darlon's turn to blink. "Harry? As in Harry Potter?" "Please don't tell me your one of those!" "Excuse me?" "You know, one of those ridiculous fangirls who suddenly become all giggly at the mere mention of someone famous. I sincerely hope you're not. We need more intelligent females around here. Ah, no offense of course." Laughing lightly Darlon held up her hands. "Rest assured. I promise I won't pounce on him or anything. I was just was just a little surprised." Both girls started to go into little fits until they were shushed by the librarian. Suddenly a thought occurred to Darlon. She turned to the other girl and offered her right hand. "I'm Darlon Fenris. Although I think you figured that out by yourself." The girl took her hand. "That's right, I forgot about introductions. I'm Hermione Granger." Darlon gave Hermione a strange look. "Why were you arguing with the librarian?" Hermione's cheeks suddenly had a pink tinge. "Oh, that. A book I saw over the summer caught my eye, but I couldn't afford it. It wasn't exactly a new book so I assumed that the schools library had it." "That's it?" "Of course it is. Why?" Darlon could only shake her head, smiling.  
  
After a week it was clear it was becoming a daily ritual. Every day the two teen girls could be seen together in the library, reading, working, or just enjoying the pleasure of each other's company. Sometimes they would bring their pets to their little gatherings. Kyla, and Hermione's fluffy ginger cat, Crookshanks, got along surprisingly well and made a stranger sight than their owners. During classes, Darlon pretty much kept to herself, never volunteering information unless called upon. On occasion she would glare at Pansy and her band of friends, and at other times she would listen to the professor absently. Hermione asked once about it, but the Slytherin only gave a shrug. "I'm just not an active student," she said simply. That Thursday, Hermione was eating dinner along with the rest of the Gryffindors as usual. She ate in silence, only glancing up to read another passage from her text book. "Hermione?" She turned. Both Harry and Ron were looking at her with concerned expressions. "We're really beginning to worry about you," said Ron. "We know you like to study and all, but this is getting ridiculous." "What are you going on about?" Ron exchanged a pleading look with Harry, signaling him to explain. "What he means is that we never really get the chance to talk with you. You spend most of your free time in the library with that new Slytherin girl, and well . . ." "We think she's put a curse on you," Ron finished. Hermione laughed. "She would never do a thing like that." "How do we know that?" Ron asked. "She's a Slytherin for crying out loud! Come on, we both know that they are all a bunch of slimy gits! How can you tell if she is any different?" "You want proof?" Both boys nodded. "Fine then. Come with me to meet her then." Ron blanched.  
  
Darlon sighed and scratched Kyla's feathery ears. The griffin purred in content, massaging her owner's lap with her front paws. Hermione was late, and she was bored. Classes so far had been alright. The Transfiguration professor was strict but fair, Potions was tedious, and History of Magic was dull. The only two classes Darlon had truly enjoyed were Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures. The Defense professor was the kind of wizard you couldn't help but like, and the Care of Magical Creatures class . . . well there were many good points to that class. Besides, she was more than familiar with large and potentially dangerous magical creatures. Darlon smiled and ran a finger over her blue scale necklace. Movement near the library's main doors caught her attention. Darlon watched curiously as Hermione approached, flanked by two boys. The one on her right was tall and lanky with a mop of fiery hair, while the other was almost as short as Hermione, had a hazardous crown of black hair and wore a pair of round glasses. She faintly recalled them as the two boy's who were late on the first day. Out of habit, she rose to meet them. To keep from being dumped, Kyla scrambled up to Darlon's shoulder. Hermione smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought friends today." "Not at all," she replied. Although the red-head looks about ready to hex me. "Darlon, these are my friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Deciding to keep it formal, she shook their hands. Her eyes unintentionally drifted to Harry's forehead when she shook his. Ron eyed her coldly, and in return she gave him her sweetest, most innocent smile. Harry made an attempt to be polite, returning her greeting with a light smile. The four of them sat down. Silence reined. "Umm, do you play Quidditch?" Harry asked. Ah, small talk. The easiest way to get to know someone. "I did," Darlon replied. "But I haven't really played since I moved here. I was a chaser." "Any good?" She shrugged. "Not particularly. The captain of my old team said I wasn't competitive enough." "Maybe you just need practice." Darlon gave him an unreadable look. "Are you actually encouraging Slytherin to become competition?" "Not like you could fly anyway." "Ron!" Hermione elbowed him hard. Darlon just smiled. "No. He's right. Its been so long that a first year could probably beat me on a broomstick." Ron blinked. "And you admit this?" Darlon leaned forward. "Imagine if you will, if I had said that I was better than both of you. Now picture what would happen if someone told me to prove it. If I decline, then I'm a liar. If I accept then I make a fool of myself in front of whoever is watching. Why would I put myself through that?" Ron still looked suspicious. "What if you really didn't like the person?" Darlon grinned. "Why, I would think a sabotage was in order." "No doubt about it," Ron groaned. "She's a Slytherin."  
  
Author's Note : Too short. Why are my chapter's so short? Wait, I already explained that didn't I? Sorry. Ahem, moving on. Verator and Narm will be making more of an appearance in the next chapter. Several, in fact. And did anyone catch the Pettegrew reference? Anyone? Ah well. To my (few) readers, it will be a little while until my next update due to school, horses, and overall lack of time. In short, expect me in about a week. If I'm lucky, maybe sooner. Happy reading! ~ Rys ~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note : This is where the PG-13 rating begins to kick in. There are some violent parts in this story as well, but that is not until _later_. Is there an actual point to having Verator and Narm in the story plot-wise? Yes there is, but again that is _later_. Much later. Anyhow, after this chapter I am hoping to get the plot in gear and ready to move but my mind has a bad habit of lying to me. And on a side note, please forgive any inconsistency between the story and the books. After all, this _is_ a fanfiction. Enjoy this chapter! Rys

Disclaimer : I do not own, I do not own . . . . I wish I did . . .

CHAPTER THREE 

It was Saturday. A beautiful Saturday at that. The air was still warm from the retreating Summer, but the leaves were already beginning to turn, leaving the grounds blanketed in a pleasantly warm atmosphere. In fact it was so nice that Darlon had decided that it would be a good idea to go outside to finish her leftover assignments. She had invited Hermione to join her, but she had already planned something else with Harry and Ron. Darlon was disappointed, but she understood. They _were_ her best friends after all.

And so, with Kyla on one shoulder and a book-bag slung over the other, she left the Slytherin's dungeon common room and made her way to the lovely outdoors.

Darlon's wonderful plans took a slight detour the moment she saw a lone Hufflepuff first year. Face pale and traumatized, the moment he spotted her, he dashed into her arms and began babbling incoherently. Th only words she was able to make out were "horrible", "noises", and "closet". Completely baffled, she tried her best to calm the boy down, but to no avail. Kyla tried to calm the kid in her own way, chirping and tapping her wings against his back.

"What did you do to the poor kid?"

Darlon looked up to see a Slytherin prefect walking her way. She recognized the girl as Blair, or Blaise. Something like that anyway. She had seen her with Pansy on more than one occasion.

Darlon gritted her teeth. "What do you mean?" she growled. "I found him like this and I can't get anything out of him!"

Annoyance flickered across Blaise's face. "You don't have to get all-"

A nearby broom closet rattled on it's hinges.

The first year squeaked and both girls looked at each other in question. Blaise pointed to the door, and Darlon nodded in a silent reply, stepping closer and shifting the quaking first year behind her. Kyla shifted to Darlon's back, hiding in her master's robes. Both girls drew their wands. With the utmost caution, Blaise gripped the knob firmly, and looked back to Darlon. Darlon held up her free hand to give a silent countdown.

Three . . .

Two . . .

One . . .

Now!

Blaise flung the door open to reveal . . .

Darlon blinked, lowering her wand. Blaise blushed and turned away.

In a tangle of limbs and loosened clothing were none other than Verator Malfoy and Narmaline Dulacrouge, both looking sated and utterly without shame. Verator was busy smoothing out his robes while Narmaline was in the middle of tying her midriff shirt. How they were able to do this in the position they were in was a complete mystery.

Suddenly, Darlon had a _very_ good idea what the little Hufflepuff had walked in on.

Poor thing.

Darlon swallowed hard. "Couldn't you two go someplace a little more . . . private?"

"We did, but that pesky McGonnagal woman found those quickly enough." Verator stated, as if it was no more than an inconvenience.

Narm grinned, as if remembering. "Oh the look on her face . . ."

Blaise and Darlon exchanged a look, and then burst out laughing.

"So . . . what do you think of Britain so far?"

Darlon turned to Blaise. "So far?"

"Your accent," Blaise said bluntly.

"Oh, right."

The two were sitting by the lake, watching as a pair of Gryffindor seventh years were showing off to a group of giggling girls. Darlon shook her head at the boys' antics before returning to her conversation.

She sighed. "Truth of the matter is that I've been here for over a year now. It's been fine, but the students here are a bit . . . weird."

"How so?"

Darlon lifted her head to the sunlight. "For starters, just yesterday I saw a boy walk around all day with pink feathers and fluffy orange tail because apparently someone had slipped him some sort of hexed candy. I asked Hermione about it. She was upset that someone would do such a thing, but the she turns right around and tells me that its pretty normal around here. Compared to this place, the people at my old school were sane."

"So, it's true then? That you're friends with Granger?"

Darlon's eyes snapped open to eye her companion. "What of it?"

Blaise's nose crinkled slightly in distaste. "She's a Gryffindor."

"And a good person."

"Who's a know-it-all."

"She's quick witted. What do you have against her?"

Blaise looked away. "She's a Gryffindor," she repeated stubbornly.

Darlon gave a slight smirk. "Is that the whole of your argument?"

The dark haired girl gave her an even look. "You'll see soon enough, you _are_ in our house after all."

"What do you mean?"

Blaise got up to leave.

"Wait! What will I see?" Darlon pressed.

Pausing in mid step, Blaise turned back to her. "People describe Gryffindors as being brave and noble. Because of these 'fine' qualities they tend to plow headlong into stupid situations. I'm not saying that we don't get into our own fair share of trouble, but _we_ make it a habit not to get into a situation where we don't have a quick exit. They are rash and love to act without thinking. Be friends with whoever you like, I don't really know you well enough to care what to do, and I don't think you would listen to me anyway."

With that she left the other Slytherin girl alone by the lakeside.

"How are you going to die four times in one month?"

Harry blinked and looked up to see Darlon leaning over his shoulder. He glanced back down at his Divination homework. "Err well . . ."

"Trust me, this will pretty much guarantee him good marks," Ron explained, plopping down next to Harry. "Trelawny wouldn't notice you were faking it even if you said that a pastry will sprout teeth and bite the Minister of Magic."

"Are you serious?" Darlon asked thinking about her own paper.

"Yes," they answered simultaneously.

"And here I was, actually reading the book."

The Gryffindor trio and the lone Slytherin sat together in the library, finishing last minute work for their respective classes before class started. Except for Hermione, she had finished all her work last night.

Darlon started to pack her things when she suddenly stopped. An odd look came over her face, her eyes becoming distant and her head tilted to the side, almost like she was listening to something.

"Darlon?" Hermione asked, concerned.

The look passed. She smiled brightly, her disappointment buried under a recently cultivated mask. She slung her bag over one shoulder. "We have Care of Magical Creatures next, right?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "We better get going if we don't want to be late."

Author's Note : Wow, has it been THAT long??? I can't believe how old this story is. Oh well, it's not like many people read this anyway. A major character will (eventually) appear in the next chapter, and yes he will have a reason for being there. I was going to make it part of this chapter, but . . . the update would just be longer.

I realize that Kyla kind of disappears at the beginning of the chapter, and to those who noticed I'm sorry. And I need HELP!! Does anyone know HOW the damn school/class schedule works?!?! ANYONE?? (Groan) I'll try do better next time. But I have little enough time as it is . . . .


End file.
